1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the preparation of novel heat-stable polymers comprising imide functions and an hydroxylated organosilicon compound, and, more especially, to the copolymeric reaction product between an oligoimide and an hydroxylated organosilicon comonomer in the presence of a catalytic amount of an imidazole.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to this art that the polyimides are useful starting materials for the preparation of various heatstable resins. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. Re. 29,316, for example, describes certain thermosetting polymers obtained by reacting a bis-imide of an unsaturated dicarboxylic acid with a bis-primary diamine. And U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,111,919 and 4,173,595 feature thermosetting compositions consisting of a bis-maleimide and N-vinyl-2-pyrrolidone. Heat curing of these polymers results in a variety of heat-stable resins.